


The House In A Ghost Town

by Violet_libra



Category: D Gray Man, DN Angel, Fullmetal Alchemist, Gundam 00, Magic Knight Rayearth, Mythical Detective Loki - Fandom, Yaketate Japan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: As the story progressed, Krad was finally located hence he was force to face one of disciples of his enemy . A soldier suddenly appear in the gym and a bloody face off was seen.Is this Satoshi's end or another step to make the tamer and dreamer become close and become stronger? Read to find out.





	The House In A Ghost Town

Cont: 

The teacher immediately pull out the whole class in the gym. Afterwards, Satoshi instantly transform into an angel. And the fight between the two entities were on. The soldier blast his enemy using his gun while Krad dodge it.   
Minutes later , Krad felt bored and reveal his golden sword. The gym was filled with loud noises and flash of lights. Due to the exchange of   
hitting each others weapon. 

 

" This is the end! You're going to die!" 

The soldier bawl and blast his final bullet.   
Krad dash towards it and smirk. 

" Idiot. " 

He mumbled and sprint towards his opponent.   
He slash the bullet and stab the soldier straight   
to its heart. 

" Take that!" 

He exclaim. He buried the sword in its chest. 

" NOOOOO! " 

The soldier scream then explode. 

Krad's attire were stain with blood and the whole place was totally a mess.   
After defeating the enemy , Krad transform back to Satoshi.   
Extreme use of mortal's body makes Satoshi puke with fresh blood and feel dizzy then collapse on the floor. The next scenario was the hospital scene. 

[ TBC]


End file.
